


A Stunning Presentation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Manip, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stunning Presentation

Art by: Elfqueen55

How well you play the game.

How perfect your body is.

How it listens to my commands.

How your arousal stirs my own.

How choice words makes it stand out so.

You are a gift to these Vulcan eyes.

Such a stunning presentation.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
